2nd Generation
by nitaro48
Summary: This is the second generation of Harry Potter, as in Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny's kids. They are at Hogwarts starting their own adventures and making new friends. New characters involved. Also I tried to keep as loyal to the books as possible. R&R!
1. The Sorting

**A/N… Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me. I decided to do it on Harry Potter because it's awesome but I wanted to see how writing about their kids would turn out and please please please review! I hope you like it!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter books, movies or franchise.**

**PS please excuse the grammatical errors!**

Albus Severus Potter had survived the train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The whole time to the school his older brother James had tormented him and he was already terrified of being sorted into Slytherin. When he got off the train with his best friend, Rose Weasley he heard Hagrid shouting, "Firs' years! Firs' years over this way!" Albus felt a wave of relief wash over him. He wasn't going to have to deal with the Thestrals after all.

"Thanks for all that worrying, James," he muttered under is breath. Next time he would just listen to his parents.

"Albus, look!" Rose cried.

He looked up and saw a giant lake with around twenty boats bobbing at the shore. They looked like they could fit four of the First Years. Albus looked to the side and saw a magically enlarged boat that could only be for Hagrid.

"Four firs' years to one boat! Move along now!" Albus could hear Hargid shouting over the muttering children.

Albus and Rose got into a boat and were followed by two other children, a girl with light brown hair and that boy he had seen on the platform but he couldn't remember his name. "Rose, who's that kid with the bleach blonde hair?" He whispered aside.

"Weren't you listening? Our parents said that his name was Scorpius. His dad is Draco Malfoy. Him and your dad were enemies when they were at Hogwarts," she replied.

Suddenly there was a collective gasp from the little boats. Rose and Albus looked up to see they were out of the tunnel and the children could now see the giant castle. There were turrets and towers everywhere and the sheer size of it was overwhelming. Albus stared, this huge place was going to be his home for the next school term and he could hardly wait.

"My mum let me read her copy of _Hogwarts: a History_ and I read all about the enchanted ceiling. I can't wait to learn what kind of spells they had to put on it," Rose said proudly.

Suddenly Albus, Rose and the other children in the boats lurched forward. They hadn't realized they were so close to the shore in their fascination with the castle. Albus clambered out of the boat and his legs started shaking. He was here he was really here.

Hagrid started leading the First Years up the hill to Hogwarts. He knocked twice on the huge double doors that were opened by a very small man. Albus thought that it must be Professor Flitwick because it was the only teacher his mum and dad had ever mentioned being short. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," he squeaked.

Flitwick turned around and started leading the First Years through the school. Albus stared, he had never seen a place that was so big and beautiful. There were pictures lining the walls and suits of armor that seemed to be guarding them.

Professor Flitwick led the children into a room that Albus knew was were they would wait until they could be sorted into the schoolhouses. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. As he waited nervously with Rose he could hear the other children whispering and debating what house they would be sorted into but one particular voice caught his attention. "Of course I'll be sorted into Slytherin. I'm going to be just like my dad. My whole family has been…" Scorpius Malfoy was cut off.

"In Slytherin for centuries," Albus finished. He was surprised he had even spoken and so was Rose. Usually he was quiet and shy but he couldn't stop now.

"What did you say Potter?" Scorpius replied.

"I-I said that your whole family has been in Slytherin for centuries. My dad told me that Draco Malfoy said that when he came to Hogwarts as well."

"Well, your dad doesn't know anything! He was…" Scorpius was cut off again.

"That will be enough Mr. Malfoy." Professor Flitwick had returned. "We are ready to sort you now so if you'll follow me into the Great Hall."

There was a sudden surge to get to the doors that Albus was nearly trampled. When he got into the Great Hall, however, he could not help but stare. It was much larger then he had imagined with hundreds of floating candles keeping it bright and warm. He looked up at the teacher's table. There were a few teachers that he recognized from his parents description but most of them had to have come after his mum and dad had been at Hogwarts. There was a very old looking Professor McGonagall sitting in the Headmistress' chair, Hagrid had a place closer to the end of the table, Neville sitting somewhat a third of the way down, a witch with bright green eyes that could only be an older Madame Hooch and he realized with a shock Hermione was sitting at the table as well.

The was a sudden breakout of whispering as Professor Flitwick brought out a stool and a what looked like an old and dirty piece of cloth. He set the Sorting Hat on the stool, which opened its mouth and began to sing.

_I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_Obviously much smarter and of more value than a cat._

_Just set me plainly upon your head,_

_And I'll tell you where you are before you go to bed._

_You may be in old Gryffindor,_

_The bravest of the greatest four._

_Or perhaps in Ravenclaw,_

_Where you can answer any question without flaw._

_Then there's kind Hufflepuff,_

_Who take in any they can and are never rough._

_Of course there's great Slytherin,_

_Where you will find the power within._

_But where ever you turn out to be,_

_I'm sure you will plainly see…_

_That I put you there, why?_

_For good reason I will truly try._

As the Hat finished his song everyone clapped wildly (the First Years hesitantly) and waited for the sorting to begin. "Alim, Claire!" Flitwick had started. Albus watched as she walked up slowly looking around wildly. Professor Flitwick placed it on her head and a few moments later it called "Ravenclaw!"

The rest of the sorting passed by much to quickly. All of a sudden they were at N, O and then came the Ps. Albus waited dreading when his name would be called but it happened. "Potter, Albus!" The professor called. He started walking but it went by much faster then he wanted it to. He got to the stool and sat down almost missing it in his nervousness. Suddenly his vision went black and he heard a voice in his ear.

"_Interesting mind I see. Much like your father's. Complicated, very complicated," _said a voice inside his head. "_You could be in any house. Brave, smart, kind but you don't want to be taken the wrong way either. Ahh well that shortens the chase doesn't it?"_ Albus had just remembered what his dad had told him on the platform and thought about how much he wanted to be in Gryffindor. "_Dad shared the secret then didn't he? Oh well better be… GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!" _ The Sorting Hat shouted the last word to the whole room and Albus could hear one of the tables erupt in cheers. He took the Hat off, put it back on the stool and walked to the cheering table with a huge smile on his face. He had showed James that he wasn't a Slytherin after all.

The rest of the feast went by quickly especially when Rose joined Gryffindor as well. She came and sat by Albus as the food sprung out of the plates and everyone began to eat. It was a wonderful night and Albus was full and could not wait until he could go up to the dormitories and sleep.

Professor McGonagall stood up to make an announcement. "That was a wonderful feast and if the prefects will take the First Years up to the dormitories we can all get a good nights sleep."

"Gryffindor First Years this way please," said the prefect and the end of the table. Albus and Rose got up and followed him out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. There were so many twists and turns that by the time they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady he was almost asleep.

"Knox," the prefect told the portrait and she swung open on magical hinges. "Boys, upstairs to the left and girls up and to your right."

Albus and Rose separated and walked to their dormitories. He walked into the door that said "First Years" went over to the bed that had his trunk under it and fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it!!!!! I have no idea when I'll be updating but hopefully it will be soon. Please review!!!!!!**

**Second chapter will be First Day!**


	2. First Day

**A/N… Hey thanks to anyone who read the first chapter of my story and thanks to OnlySoAnHour for dedicating her chapter to my story and me. By the way this chapter will reveal almost everything about Hermione (sorry in advance if you don't like it please don't hate me) and just to tell you the kids had no idea.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Makostarr for being the first person to read and review my story! **

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter books, movies or franchise and if I did I would make someone write more books!!!!!**

**Random Fact: I am writing this during French class and we're watching Bridge to Teribithia. It's sad.**

Albus woke up and looked around his dormitory. Last night he was so tired he didn't really get the chance. He could see four other figures sleeping under covers behind the curtains of the four poster beds. One of them stirred and sat up.

"Mmmm… hello, I'm Peter, Peter Greene. You must be Albus Potter. I remember you from the Sorting," the boy said.

Albus recognized the boy from the sorting as well. "Yeah, that's me. Have you had brothers here before you?"

"Yeah, a Third Year and he's an idiot, you?"

"My brother James is a Second Year. He kept telling me that I was going to be in Slytherin. My cousin Rose is a First Year too," Albus replied.

"D'you think we should let them sleep," he gestured to the other boys. "And I'm hungry. What about you?" Peter asked.

"Yes and yes. I'm so hungry I think I could eat the castle."

"You've got a big appetite. C'mon," he said.

They got dressed and headed downstairs. By the time they found the Great Hall, however, most of the other students where already downstairs and eating breakfast. Albus and Peter sat down and helped themselves to cereal and pumpkin juice. Suddenly there was a great rustling and quite a few First Years exclaimed and ducked. "Perfect, mail!" Peter said.

Then all of a sudden Albus' owl, Moonlight, landed in front of him and was holding out his leg. It was a letter from his parents.

_Dear Albus,_

_We hope you are having a great time at Hogwarts. We're so proud of you for being in Gryffindor. Not that we would mind if you were in any other house. Don't let James get to you and good luck on your first day. I'm sure you'll have a great time. We hope you like the surprise. Say hello to Rose from us and have you made any friends? Write us back soon we miss you._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

"Who's it from?" Peter asked.

"My parents. Um… what do we have first?" Albus replied.

"Well, Professor Longbottom is the Gryffindor head so he'll be handing out the schedules any minute now."

Albus nearly choked on his toast. "What? Nev… I mean Professor Longbottom is the Gryffindor head?"

"Yeah didn't you know? It happened the year my brother came," Peter stated.

"Oh wow. I know him outside of school because him and my dad are friends and I guess I just never thought about this that's all. It's going to be weird for him to teach me."

"Shhhh… he's coming now," Peter warned.

"You must be Peter Greene. I'm Professor Longbottom. Al'right Albus?" Neville asked. "Here are your schedules and I'm looking forward to teaching you on Tuesday."

Albus and Peter looked down at their schedules:

_Monday: Defence against the dark arts w/Professor Carra Nomen_

_Defence against the dark arts w/Professor Carra Nomen_

_History of magic w/Professor Binns_

_Lunch 12-1pm sharp_

_Transfiguration w/Professor Hermione Weasley_

_Potions w/Professor Edilio Corsano_

_Classes to start at 9am sharp._

When Albus reached the bottom of Monday he choked on his toast again, whereas Peter had started laughing. "Poor guy. I would hate to have the name Edilio. Then again it's more interesting than my name. I-are you okay?"

"My aunt is teaching Transfiguration and no one bothered to tell me. I don't even think my cousin knows! My mom told me there was going to be a surprise and I guess this is it but I'm a little upset they didn't tell me," Albus said.

Just then James walked over. "Hey, did you get your schedule? Hermione's teaching this year. I can't believe they didn't tell us. I'm going to write a letter to mum. Anyway what d'you have first? We're starting the year off with double potions. The teacher is completely mental."

"We've got double Defence Against the Dark Arts," Peter answered.

"Watch out for Professor Nomen. You don't want to get on her bad side. She's the Slytherin head you know," James informed them. "Hey, you're Peter Greene, aren't you? I know your brother, he's a laugh. See you later."

"I hate my brother sometimes but let's see what we have for the rest of the week," Albus stated.

_Tuesday: Charms w/Professor Flitwick_

_Charms w/Professor Flitwick_

_Herbology w/Professor Neville Longbottom_

_Lunch_

_History of magic w/Professor Binns_

_Transfiguration w/Professor Hermione Weasley _

_Wednesday: Herbology w/Professor Neville Longbottom_

_Potions w/Professor Edilio Corsano_

_Potions w/Professor Edilio Corsano_

_Lunch_

_Transfiguration w/Professor Hermione Weasley_

_Transfiguration w/Professor Hermione Weasley_

_Please note that at midnight First Years will report to the North Tower for Astronomy lessons at precisely 12am sharp._

_Thursday: Herbology w/Professor Neville Longbottom _

_Herbology w/Neville Longbottom _

_Charms w/Professor Flitwick_

_Lunch_

_History of magic w/Professor Binns_

_History of magic w/Professor Binns_

_Friday: Potions w/Professor Edilio Corsano _

_Defence against the dark arts w/Professor Carra Nomen_

_Defence against the dark arts w/Professor Carra Nomen_

_Lunch_

_Charms w/Professor Flitwick_

_Charms w/Professor Flitwick _

"I'm getting tired just reading this. Let's get to class. We'll probably get lost anyway so we should leave as early as possible," Peter said once he had finished reading his schedule.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Albus replied.

When Peter said that they were going to be late he was right. It took them so long to find the classroom that they were late and had just missed the roll. "It's wonderfully kind of you to decide to join our class today, Mr. Greene and Mr. Potter. You are lucky that I don't take off any house points on the first day of school because otherwise you would both be losing ten," Professor Nomen warned them. "Now I would like to tell you all that some stereotypes have been developed around Slytherin Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. I want you to know that I am not here to bring back Voldemort's army and that I have no intention of teaching you the Dark Arts. If you pay attention and work well in class there should be no problems. Now let's get started."

Albus and Peter found an empty desk across from Rose and squeezed into it. "Where have you to been?!" She shrieked. "It's terrible to be late for your first class. Honestly!"

"Well, we didn't want to be late. We just got lost," Peter replied.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Rose asked.

"This is Peter Greene. He's in my dormitory," Albus stated.

"That will be enough talking or I _will_ take house points off!" Professor Nomen had heard them and she was not happy.

The rest their double period went by slowly and without event. All of the First Years were glad that they didn't have Defence again until Friday. The good thing, however, was that they weren't assigned any homework.

"We have History of Magic next. I heard that it's taught by a ghost!" This was the general chatter as the children made their way to their next class. When they got there they filed into their seats and listened (fell asleep is more like it) while Professor Binns got right into the lesson about Emeric the Evil. By the end of class everyone was terribly stiff and ready for lunch.

"What a terrible way to start the morning! I think the only thing that was good was that I got an extra hour of sleep," Peter said when they got back into the Great Hall.

Just then Rose joined them. "Sorry that I didn't get to introduce myself. I can't believe I was talking in class but anyway I'm Rose Weasley, Albus' cousin."

"Nice to meet you. You don't happen to know anything about Emeric the Evil do you?" Peter asked. Professor Binns had already assigned them 2 feet of parchment on the wizard.

"Weren't you listening in class?" Rose looked astounded. "Huh… well I could help you later if you would like."

"Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome. I'm just going to head to the library and look some things up. See you for afternoon classes!" She said and left.

Albus remembered what classes he had this afternoon. He was finally going to be able to talk to Hermione and ask what she was doing here.

**A/N… Just wanted to leave you with a bit of a stupid cliffhanger that isn't very cliffhangery (that should be a word) and to tell you that the next chapter is going to be called Transfiguration so please please please check it out. Oh and review review review!!!!!!!! Thank you so much.**


	3. Transfiguration

**A/N… Hey thanks to everyone for reading my story. I won't be able to update for about a week after this because of a school trip. (Darn!!) I will be sure to write as fast as I can after that though.**

**This chapter will be a little bit shorter than the other ones as it just sort of explains what Hermione is doing at Hogwarts. **

**I hope you like it!!!! PLEASE review!!!! Thank you. (wow I say thank you a lot)**

Lunchtime went by much to slowly. Albus wanted to get to Transfiguration right away. He insisted that Peter and him leave early so they could "be on time" but really he just wanted to see Hermione before class started. Sadly the boys got lost again and by the time they got to the classroom it was just about to start. "If everyone would please take their seats we can begin the lesson," Hermione said.

She started the roll and when she got to Albus she paused for a moment. "Mr. Potter, if you could please stay after class I'm sure Professor Corsano would … er … understand."

"Have you got in trouble already?" Peter joked but Albus wasn't paying attention. He was to busy looking around the classroom for Rose. He finally spotted her almost hiding behind a desk at the back. Albus knew that she felt the same way he did right now. He was confused, upset and a little bit embarrassed.

"Um … Rose, if you could stay behind as well, thank you," Hermione said carefully.

They began the lesson by simply trying to transfigure a stick into a needle and everyone thought it was going to be easy. Soon many of the children learned that Transfiguration was not as simple as they'd hoped. After an hour of waving wands and uselessly muttering incantations Rose's stick and another girl in Ravenclaw were the only ones who had managed to perform the spell.

"I hope that after practicing your spells for next class," everyone groaned at the prospect of having more homework. "You will all manage to successfully transfigure your twig into a sufficient needle. Class is dismissed. Rose and Albus stay behind please," Professor Weasley said.

"Mum, why didn't you tell us you were going to be teaching here?" Rose said once the last of the class were on their way.

"Teachers aren't supposed to reveal their positions to future or present students of Hogwarts. Min … that is to say Professor McGonagall said that she could make an exception but Albus' parents and your dad and I decided to make it a surprise," Hermione explained.

"Why were you given the position though? James said that there already was a Transfiguration teacher," Albus replied.

"There was but he went on holiday and somehow mysteriously had his memory modified. I did this as a favour to Professor McGonagall and I've always wanted to look deeper into Transfiguration."

"I don't understand why you wanted to keep it a secret. We wouldn't feel so upset right now if we knew earlier," Rose complained.

"We didn't want you to feel worried on your first train ride to Hogwarts. I also wanted you to be able to make friends without having to worry what they would say if they found out."

"If you wanted us to enjoy the train ride so much why didn't you tell James?" Albus wanted to know.

"I would have thought that was the easiest question to answer. Your mother suspected that if we were to tell James he would just tell you on the train to torment you even more. She told me how worried you were about being sorted into Slytherin. Maybe we should have told you but we can't talk about this now because you need to your first Potions class. Here take this, it should excuse you," Hermione said as she scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment.

Albus took the note and he and Rose left together feeling slightly better than they had before.

**That was really short so I'm sorry if you like it longer (I do too) but there wasn't really anything else to write. Just to say it again, I won't be able to update for a week because of a school trip. I will write as fast as I can when I get back but I don't know what the next chapter will be called yet. Thanks for reading!!!!!**

**Oh… BTW this chapter is dedicated to SIMONBAKERFANATIC because she asked me to.**


	4. Flying Lessons

**A/N… Hey guys! Sorry for my momentary absence. My school trip was really fun though! I will again apologize for the shortness of my last chapter. I know a lot of you complained. I hope you like this chapter better and I promise you it will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter books, movies or franchise and believe when I say I wish I did. (You know the reasons).**

Almost two weeks had past since Albus Severus had arrived at Hogwarts and it showed. Peter and him knew their way to all their classes, had fallen into a steady pattern of studying and had _tons_ of homework.One night when Albus and Peter were working on a particularly difficult Astronomy chart, Rose came over to them. "You wouldn't happen to know what planet was visible from Earth on September fourth, do you?" Albus asked.

"Mars, and that is the last time I'm giving you an answer straight out. I actually came over here to tell you that tomorrow we're having our first flying lesson," Rose answered.

Flying was what Albus had really been looking forward to. While he wasn't as good as his brother, who had been given a spot as chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team last year, he was a pretty decent flyer and was excited to learn more. "D'you know when we're going to be having them?"

"Albus, I said they start tomorrow and after that we have them once a month," Rose replied in a shocked tone. She listened very hard in class.

"When are they holding Quidditch tryouts?" Peter asked.

"I don't know but I have heard that First Years never make the house teams," Rose said.

"My brother made the team last year. He's almost as good as my dad," Albus told Peter.

"Really, what does he play?" Peter said in an awestruck voice.

"He's a Chaser."

"You can talk about Quidditch later! You need to finish your homework!" Rose said disapprovingly.

"You know, she reminds me of my mother sometimes," Peter said as Rose walked away.

The next day all Albus could think of was flying lessons. All of the First Years were discussing Quidditch, tryouts and house teams. Peter would tell anyone that would listen that his brother had almost fallen off his broom and into the lake that was by their house. Albus also received another letter from his parents that morning.

_Dear Albus,_

_Sorry we haven't written for a while. Someone from the Auror office called and said there was a raid in London so your father was gone for a few days. Lily really misses you and she wanted to write you and wish you luck for your first flying lesson. I'm sure you'll do fine. James wrote and said that Quidditch season is going to start soon so Lily wanted to know if you are going to tryouts. Good luck! We'll see you soon._

_Love Mum, Dad and Lily_

_PS. Please write a letter to Lily soon, as she really wants to hear from you._

--------------------------

After classes the First Year Gryffindors made their way to the Quidditch pitch. There was a collective groan when they saw the Slytherins were there as well. "Did the flying skills skip your generation, Potter?" Scorpius called out. "I can't imagine why Harry Potter's son would have to take flying lessons with the rest of us." All the Slytherins sniggered.

"Your dad told you that they used to play against each other didn't he? Did he also mention that my dad beat him in every game?" Albus replied.

"Too bad that's going to change this year. Slytherin is going to crush Gryffindor!"

"If you talk like that one more time in my class I will crush _you_, Malfoy," Madame Hooch had arrived.

The Gryffindors laughed at Scorpius' astonished face as Madame Hooch led them over to he other side of the pitch where there were two rows of brooms.

"Line up beside the brooms and put your right hand out and say UP!" The professor instructed.

Everyone did as they were told and suddenly the air was full of shouts. Many of the children were finding it harder than they expected it to be. The broom flew into Albus' hand after about five tries and he looked around to see that only a few other people had managed to get their brooms to come to them. This went on for a few more minutes and after a considerable amount of people had brooms in their hands Madame Hooch gave them more instructions.

"Anyone that still does not have a broom please pick it up and listen. All of you will now take off by getting on your brooms and pushing off he ground as hard as you can. Do not fly to high otherwise you risk falling off. Fly around the stadium one time and then land back here by leaning forward slightly. Make sure you don't come down to fast because you could end up crashing into the ground."

Albus smiled. This was going to be easy, he thought. He had done much harder things when he was at home playing with his family. Rose did not look so confident, however. She was not as good at flying as Albus was and as her mother had found out already, flying was not something you could learn from a book.

"3… 2… 1… and GO!" Madame Hooch blew her whistle and 20 brooms flew into the air. Some touched back down almost immediately, some screamed as they went to high and a few people actually managed to make their brooms fly around the Quidditch pitch. When Albus and the rest of the flying group had landed Madame Hooch continued with the lesson.

"Now that you're all back and no one's injured we'll get started with the basics. Anyone that can fly around the pitch does not need to continue taking lessons after this but if you were not able to manage that it would be ideal for you to stay."

The rest of the lesson was quite fun and Albus and Peter found that neither of them needed to take any more lessons because they could fly pretty decently. Madame Hooch spent most of the time working with the children that were having trouble so the First Years that were good at it, talked among themselves. This was how Peter and Albus became friends with a girl named Camille Ravenhill, a fellow Gryffindor.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Peter Greene and this is Albus Potter," Peter replied.

"Oh, you two are the ones that got in trouble during Defence Against the Dark Arts on our first day! That gave me a good laugh."

"Yeah well, Rose, my cousin, didn't think so she came over at lunch and told us off," Albus told her.

"Rose Weasley? I know her; she's in my dormitory. I think she's really nice and she helped me with that Transfiguration essay. So, d'you know anyone else at Hogwarts? Other than your three selves I mean," Camille wondered.

"My brother's a Third Year and Albus has got one in the Second Year. You?" Peter answered.

"My sister is in the Fifth Year and she's all happy 'cause she was made prefect this year. You better stay out of her way. Put one toe out of line and she'll put you straight into detention," she said disgustedly. "I hate prefects, they always have to do the right thing."

Their conversation went on like this during the class and they found out they had a lot in common. Camille also told them that she and Rose were quite good friends. Peter and Albus were entirely relieved that they had someone to spend the class with because otherwise it would have been very dull. She also mentioned that there was one spot as Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and that if they wanted to come with her she was going to the tryouts. Albus and Peter both agreed even though they didn't think they had a chance at getting on the team and by the time flying lessons were over they both agreed that Camille Ravenhill was very nice and knew quite a lot about Quidditch. Albus was looking forward to tryouts.

**Again a little shorter than usual but longer than the last one (sorry about that). I hope you like the new character and she'll definitely keep coming back whether you like it or not (just kidding)! Sorry about being away and not updating for so long I was writing as fast as I could (it was still less than a week ha)! Please, please, please review.**

**Three guesses what the next chapter will be called! It will be called tryouts and I hope nothing is too obvious. **


	5. Tryouts

**A/N… O_O Wow! I haven't written in like a month! I am soooooooo beyond sorry. I was really busy with the end of school and now vacay. I've already been on one of my trips to Austria and by the time I publish this I'll be in Hawaii!!!!!!!! Sooooooooo excited! Just to tell you this now… if I don't update for really long bits of time I WAS NOT ABDUCTED BY ALIENS… I am just really busy this summer. Aaaaaaaanyway just to recap this chapter's 'bout tryouts. 'Kay hope you like and (yes I'm going to say it again) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter books, movies or franchise. I have officially written that five times now so you better believe me!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have read my fanfic. Thank you!**

Two days after Albus' first flying lesson (and last), he found himself walking back to the Quidditch Pitch accompanied by Peter, Camille and Rose. The three former where clutching the best school brooms they could find, seeing as they weren't allowed to have their own. Rose had improved greatly after her lesson but still didn't think she was good enough to try out for the house teams.

"I really hope Scorpius isn't there," Albus said quietly.

"You know, I'm not even sure he's that good! And he's in Slytherin not Gryffindor," Rose softly reassured him.

"I'm sure he is good. I think he's going to be better than his dad anyway," he replied worried.

"Don't worry about it too much. First Years hardly ever make the teams, I'm not really expecting to myself," Camille said breaking into the conversation.

"Well, all three of you are better flyers than I am. I'll just cheer from the stands," Rose said a little upset.

They walked the rest of the way in silence but occasionally saying "hello" to a Gryffindor that was also on their way to tryouts. As they approached the pitch Albus started feeling nervous and shaky. To calm himself he tried to think about the letter he had written to his sister earlier in the morning;

_Dear Lily,_

_How are things at home? Mom wrote and said that dad was gone for a few days because of work. Write me back and tell me what's going on. Today we have Quidditch tryouts! I'm really excited… there's only one empty spot and it's Chaser. I'm trying out with my friends Peter Greene and Camille Ravenhill. I think you'd like them. Rose isn't trying out because she still thinks she isn't good enough. You should talk some sense into her for next year. It would be nice to get away from her books. She's just like Hermione! That reminds me… I think Mom will have told you by now but she teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts. Rose and I had no idea! _

_Write back soon… Love,_

_Al_

Unfortunately even thinking about his sister and parents did nothing to calm his nerves. All to soon the foursome was walking into the Quidditch Pitch and looking at the group of twenty or so, students that had come to tryout for the house team. Rose muttered some hasty "good lucks" and ran off to find a seat in the stands as the other three walked forward to the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

The captain was a tall Fifth-Year girl with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. "Hello, I'm Alice Callhousey and I play Seeker for the team. Please tell me your names and years, then go join the rest of the group," she said, gesturing to the crowd of Gryffindors.

"I'm Peter Greene and this is Albus Potter and Camille Ravenhill. We're all in the First-Year," Peter said pointing at Albus and Camille in turn.

"Thank you, the tryouts will begin shortly," Alice confirmed.

Alice walked over to some new Gryffindors while the three First-Years went to wait. After about five minutes the captain said that they would be starting the tryouts. "We are going to do this in Alphabetical order. When I call your name you will come here, get the Quaffle and take ten shots at the hoops. Our Keeper, Jason Marrow, will try and block them. The person who gets the most shots through will get the spot. Going first we have Alan, Colin."

The boy named Colin walked forward. He was a tall Sixth-Year and was not bad at Quidditch. He scored six out of ten, setting the standards high for most of the Gryffindors that were there. Not to long after Alice called for Peter and Albus and Camille watched as he retrieved the Quaffle and kicked off the ground. He only scored four out of ten but wasn't really surprised.

"I didn't really expect to get more than five. I'm really more of a Beater to tell the truth," he told them.

Even if Peter wasn't feeling upset because of his score, Albus was getting more and more nervous. He didn't think that he was much better than Peter and was sure that if Peter wasn't able to get more than four past Jason, he wouldn't be able to either.

The tryouts moved on slowly, each Alice called a name it was closer to being Albus's. He watched the Chaser-hopefuls closely. Only one Third-Year was able to get seven, beating Colin's record and Albus was feeling more regretful by the minute. Finally Alice called out his name. "Potter, Albus!"

Camille and Peter quickly said good luck and pushed him forward. Aware that he was being watched he gripped his broom tightly and walked towards the captain. He picked up the Quaffle and pushed off the ground. He turned his broom in midair and started flying towards the hoops. He saw that the Keeper had left the right hoop open and threw the Quaffle as hard as he could towards it. Unfortunately Jason had done this on purpose and caught the ball quickly. Albus tried not to feel to discouraged and continued to throw the Quaffle. He missed two more but then finally got one in. Feeling elated he threw it again in a sort of random fashion, resulting in another miss. He threw and scored, threw and scored and then the Keeper tricked him again. Albus received his fifth miss but got the last two in perfectly. "That's ten! Come back down here please Albus!" Alice yelled at him.

Back on the ground he asked Peter how he had done because he had lost track somewhere in the middle. "Fifty fifty, you missed five and scored five. It's not good enough to get you on the team but you did better than me anyway," he told him. "Hey, what's bothering you? Scorpius isn't here…"

"I just realized that James is going to tease me about this for the rest of my life. Where is he anyway?"

"He's probably in the change rooms with the rest of the team. Anyway it's my turn now so wish me luck!" Camille said coming up behind them. Albus and Peter said goodbye and turned to watch her tryout. She took the Quaffle and flew towards the hoops. She scored one and two, then missed three and scored four. One five the Keeper tricked Camille the same way he tricked Albus but she on him back on six by feinting to one side then shooting the Quaffle to the other. Camille scored seven and eight and missed nine because Jason caught the ball in the tips of his fingers.

"She's tied with Colin and she only has one shot left!" Peter whispered excitedly.

Camille sped towards the goal hoops with a determined look on her face. All of a sudden she pulled a sort of funny twist in midair that completely confused Jason. Then out of nowhere the Quaffle was streaking towards the left goal and Jason started flying to catch it but it slipped right threw his outstretched hands and into the hoop.

Peter and Albus whooped, so far she was on the team! Camille flew back and landed beside them.

"I can't believe it! I'm actually on the team… so far." She cried.

Alice walked over to them. "Good job Ravenhill. I wouldn't have thought that capable of a first year. There are only two more people left for tryouts and from what I can see they won't be much competition." At her words Camille positively beamed.

Alice's guess was right. The last two people were not nearly as good as Camille had been and she got the spot easily. After the last person landed Rose came down to congratulate Camille.

"That was amazing! I wish I could fly that well…" She exclaimed. "Oh, look Alice is coming to say congratulations as well!"

"Good job! You flew really well. The first Quidditch practice is on Tuesday at 7 o'clock sharp. You'll be able to meet the rest of the team and we'll get ready for our first match. It's the day after Halloween and we're playing against Slytherin," Alice told Camille and walked away.

"C'mon we've got to celebrate! Uncle George told me how to get into the kitchens so we can grab a few things for us," Albus said excitedly.

"I really don't think we should," Rose said uncertainly.

"Oh, lighten up, Camille made the team!" Peter said. "We've got to do something! A night off homework couldn't hurt…"

"Well –" she started.

"Good, come on let's go," Camille said making Rose frown at her.

The foursome left the Quidditch Pitch laughing and talking (Rose with a slightly worried expression on her face) about Camille's 7 goals. All of them felt quite relaxed after the stressful day… but none of them knew what was going on back in Godric's Hollow.

**Okay… whew! Bit of writer's block on the last paragraph there so sorry if it sucks. Um… the next chapter is either going to be in Lily's or Harry's perspective but I'm not quite sure yet. No idea what it's going to be called but oh well. Again if I don't write for a while it's just because I am having a really really busy summer. Thank you for reading!!!! **


End file.
